El niño
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Así fue cómo descubrió Mikoto que la madurez no es cosa de edad \\ Mikoto/Yamato (Obviamente CRACK! porque WTF). Para La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas


Naruto **no me pertenece.**

**Este fic participa en el "Reto Parejas Crack" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

He elegido: **Mikoto Uchiha,**

Me ha tocado: **Yamato.**

**El niño.**

**Capítulo único.**

Ya, bueno. Tampoco era como si ella se lo hubiese buscado. Sinceramente, tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como entrenar y cosas así. Iba a ser una kunoichi para poder patear culos.

Pero ese estúpido niño no paraba de mirarla.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

Él se sobresaltó y se sonrojó. Y para colmo, salió corriendo sin darle explicaciones. Mikoto bufó y se apartó el largo pelo negro de la cara.

-Qué niño más raro - dijo para sí misma encogiéndose de hombros.

No le dio más importancia, porque tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer, así que se olvidó del asunto. Se olvidó tanto del asunto que no se dio cuenta de que él seguía siempre ahí, en algún lugar, observándola.

**ºº**

Un tiempo después (algo así como ocho años,casi nada), volvió a pasar algo parecido mientras compraba con sus primas en el mercado.

-Mira, Mikoto. Ese chico te está mirando.

Ella alzó una ceja y buscó con la mirada para ver a quién se refería su acompañante. Ahí estaba de nuevo, sonrojado y escondido detrás de un poste. Su estatura y cara todavía infantil le afirmaban que quien tenía los ojos llenos de temor y amor por ella no era más que un niño. Debía de tener unos catorce años, cuando ella ya contaba con veinte.

-Ignóralo.

-Oh, ¡pero es tan mono! Seguro que muchos de tus pretendientes se pondrían celosos al verlo.

-Es un _niño_, Sayuri.

-Por eso cuenta con ventaja.

Mikoto alzó una ceja con rostro apático. Sayuri se rió por lo bajo y se acercó a su oído.

-Es una monada. Las mujeres no nos podemos resistir a las cosas que son una monada. Y además nos encanta llamar la atención de todo el mundo. Sin duda él te presta mucha atención.

Mikoto no dejó de pensar en esas palabras en todo lo que quedó de mes. Y tener a ese niño rondando detrás de ella todo el día tampoco la ayudaba. Claro que se sentía halagada al saber que un niño se había quedado _deslumbrado_ por su belleza – no por algo era una Uchiha- y sí, quizás el niño era una monada, pero joder, quería entrenar.

-Oye, tú. Sí tú, ven aquí, anda.

El chaval salió de su escondrijo y se acercó a ella con paso vacilante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estás todo el día mir- ¿¡Pero qué narices!?

Sin previo aviso, el joven se arrodilló en el suelo y levantó su brazo izquierdo, sujetándolo con la mano derecha. En la palma de la mano de su brazo alzado había un kanji.

-¡Atrás! - rugió

-¡Pero tío, ¿estás loco?!

-Está descontrolada... - escuchó que murmuraba el joven con los dientes apretados – No sé si podré volverla a la normalidad...

-¿¡Pero de qué estás halando!?

-Hablo - en un sólo segundo se había levantado de nuevo y la había agarrado por la cintura, inclinándola hacia atrás, clavando sus ojos en los de ella - … de que debes de ser la jinchuuriqui de algún Bijuu y tu excepcional belleza sólo es la prueba de que la bestia está descontrolada.

Mikoto frunció el ceño, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba enfadada. En absoluto. Se echó a reír a carcajadas y trató de incorporarse.

-¡No te rías! - exclamó el chico, con las mejillas arreboladas nuevamente - ¿Crees que es fácil decir esas cosas?

-Oh... Kami-sama... Sa-Sayuri va... va a partirse... d-de risa cuando se lo cuente...

-¡Cállate!

Mikoto se enjugó las lágrimas, pero no perdió la enorme sonrisa llena de diversión. Si alguno de los ancianos la viera se llevaría una buena bronca. Una Uchiha perdieron su temple, qué vergüenza...

El chaval le dijo que se llamaba Yamato y que era Chuunin ("Desde los seis años, la edad en la que me gradué de la Academia" había dicho lleno de orgullo). Le comentó que usaba el kekkei genkai Mokuton, despertando así su curiosidad.

-Luchemos – pidió ella – Quiero ver de lo que eres capaz.

Así fue cómo se estableció un patrón entre ellos. Se encontraban de vez en cuando, charlaban, y de repente uno de los dos atacaba al otro, sin previo aviso. Mikoto disfrutaba mucho luchando contra el joven Chuunin, la llenaba de renovadas energías. Pero también disfrutaba de las conversaciones que tenía con él después de luchar, comiendo dangos en algún puesto, o paseando tranquilamente.

Descubrió que ese niño ya no le parecía tanto un _niño_. Era bueno, tenía capacidades y demostraba ser muy maduro, cosas que ella, como Uchiha, valoraba mucho.

-Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ese niño, ¿no crees, Mikoto?

-Me gusta entrenar con él. Ayer hizo una cosa impresionante. ¡Una pared curvada! ¡Toda entera de madera, como si un árbol se hubiese doblado sobre él! ¡Paró todos mis ataques!

-No me refiero sólo a eso.

-Ah – contestó la morena calmadamente - ¿Y entonces a qué te refieres?

-A que pasas _tiempo_ con él. ¿Te gusta?

-¿¡Que!? Sayuri, ¿te estás escuchando? ¡Es un crío!

-¡Oh, Kami-sama, te gusta! ¡Tienes la cara totalmente roja!

Mikoto se tocó la cara, que efectivamente parecía estar en llamas, y se marchó de la habitación sin mirar atrás. A ella no le gustaba Yamato. Sí, era una monada y tenía mucha conversación. También era un gran shinobi y estaba más que preparado para ingresar en las filas ANBU - cosa que le había comentado un tiempo atrás- Pero de ahí a que le gustara... Lo vio sentado bajo el árbol donde siempre quedaban. Y sintió su cara arder de nuevo.

-Kami-sama... Kuso... Mikoto eres una joven adulta, no puedes dejarte llevar por tus emociones. Eres una Uchiha, piensa con cal-

-¡Mikoto-san!

-¡Ya-Yamato! - exclamó con la voz más irritante y aguda jamás empleada - ¿Qué tal, cómo te va? ¿Bien? Bien, me alegro, eso está bien. Que estés bien está bien, porque la gente cuando no está bien – interrumpió su palabrería al darse cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo – no está bien – concluyó.

-De acuerdo... - comentó él, despacio, desgranando las sílabas, mirándola con ojos confusos - ¿Te apetece seguir entrenando o...?

-¡Entrenar! - volvió a proferir con la misma voz de antes - ¡Sí, sí, entrenar está bien, hay que entrenar!

Cuando el sol se puso, y el cielo se convirtió en un lienzo lleno de colores y matices, ambos shinobis se dejaron caer en la hierba. Sin aliento, jadeando, y cubiertos de sudor, pero satisfechos.

-La... La primera vez que hablamos – empezó Yamato – Te dije esas cosas tan vergonzosas porque Kakashi-senpai me dijo que era lo que funcionaría.

Mikoto alzó una ceja y miró al chico.

-¿Por qué te dijo eso?

-Le pedí consejo. Kakashi-senpai triunfa mucho con las mujeres.

Mikoto sonrió burlonamente. Recordaba a ese tal Kakashi. El hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha. ¿Quien no había oído hablar de él? De sus tragedias. Su fuerza. Su valor.

-No sabía que te interesaran las mujeres, Yamato-chan.

-¡Oi! ¡No soy ningún niño! ¡Soy un shinobi y soy bueno, y además, no me interesan las mujeres, me interesas tú!

Mikoto, a pesar de que sabía – desde hacía bastante y porque él no se molestaba en ocultarlo – que Yamato estaba interesado en ella, se sorprendió. Y sonrojó. _Muchísimo._

-Yo... Sé que no tengo oportunidad. Eres mayor que yo. Mucho mayor que yo. Es imposible que te fijes en mí. Además, seguramente ya estés prometida a algún miembro de tu Clan. Así sois los Uchiha.

-_Así somos –_ pensó ella con amargura.

Pero Mikoto no quería ser sólo una más de las personas que formaban su poderoso clan. También deseaba ser una chica normal, que pudiera enamorarse, equivocarse, arrepentirse y aprender de sus errores. Conocía a Yamato, y en ese momento podía decir que el niño, ese _niño_, le gustaba. No necesitaba que fuera de su clan, ni tampoco que fuese mayor. Yamato, con su cara aún redondeada, el protector happuri, y sus ojos negros le había enseñado que la madurez no era algo que se adquiriese al cumplir los veinte, los treinta, o los ochenta años. Era algo innato para algunas personas, y esa madurez la había encandilado.

-Ven, acércate.

Él se movió un poco hasta estar a su lado. Mikoto era alta, pero no demasiado, así que a penas sobrepasaba al joven por unos centímetros. Cuando terminase de crecer, Yamato iba a ser un hombre muy alto. Y muy fuerte. Y...

Lo besó.

Un casto beso en los labios que apenas resonó en el aire cuando sus labios se separaron de los de él. Yamato apartó la mirada y ella se levantó con un movimiento fluido. Se despidió de él y se marchó a casa.

Nunca más volvieron a verse a solas. Ni tampoco volvieron a hablar. A los pocos días ella se casó, tomó un puesto importante entre su gente y renunció a su vida como ninja. Dejó de usar ropa de entrenamiento y cada vez que la veía – de lejos – ella llevaba un largo vestido negro con el enorme abanico Uchiha en su espalda. Pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos. Suaves y cálidos. Dos lagos profundos en los que se había adentrado y ahogado sin remedio.

Supo que nunca, _nuncanuncanunca_, iba a dejar de deslumbrarlo. Así como ella sabía que él jamás de los jamases, _jamásjamásjamás_, iba a dejar de despertar esa ternura y admiración en ella.

**ºº**

Qué. Es. ¿**Esto**?

Sinceramente, no estoy demasiado contenta con el resultado. Lo he adecentado todo lo que he podido, de verdad, he hecho todo lo posible, pero ha quedado estoy y _uhg_. Pero no quería retirarme del reto. Porque era un **reto**, uno de verdad, y quería entregarme a él porque nunca he escrito nada crack! y deseaba fervientemente poder hacerlo porque en eso consiste un reto para mí: superarme poco a poco.

Soy consciente de que es una basura (GRAN basura xDDDDDDDDDD), pero podría haber sido peor. He conseguido juntarlos (para luego separarlos, duh) de alguna forma. He logrado crear un vínculo entre ellos (creo) aunque lo difícil ha sido _desarrollarlo_. Por eso no es un buen OS, porque no he sabido desarrollar ni su relación ni la propia historia en sí.

Pero bueno, al menos lo he pasado bien escribiendolo y pensando en ello. He disfrutado con Mikoto (MIKOTO I LUB U) así que no me llevo malas cosas. Sin duda volvería a hacerlo y creo que esto me ha animado a querer escribir algo más sobre este tipo de historias. En definitiva, el crack no está hecho para mí - no ahora, por lo menos - pero es algo que disfruto y me hace reír, así que podría intentarlo con más personajes y otras situaciones. Es gracioso.

El caso, gracias por pasarte si te ha dado curiosidad. Acepto críticas (que sé que todas serán malas xDDDDDD) constructivas, pls.

¡Disfrutad de lo que queda de año, bitches! *corazóncorazóncorazóncorazóncorazón*


End file.
